Epic Rap Battles Of Fazbear's
by WhitEmbers
Summary: A little series i planned to do after i saw InSaN3 Cr3aTuR3's idea. So he should have credit! LET THE BATTLES, BEGIN!
1. Rap Battle 1

**Welcome to Epic Rap Battles Of Fazbear's! So now here are the following rules: 1. You CAN ask me to insert your OC but I will choose who will he/she be rappin' against. Ok MAYBE sometimes you can tell me who you want me to put him/her, and I will try to make something out of it. Also I think credit goes to InSaN3 Cr3aTuR3 for the idea. So… yay! First up we have:**

**Andrew, or Polaris if I can recall him (IT IS PLANNED IN THE SEQUEL OKAY?!)**

**Dark the Black Fox (Again, he will be in the sequel. Or maybe in the first fucking story I wrote.)**

(Andrew)

Welcome to the happy place, where I finally get to fucking punch you in the face!

How did you get that damn name? Cuz I think it is really lame. Do you know the fucking name of this game?

It is five nights for fucks damn sake, only a fucking shit is what can you take! To be me, you have to see that I kick ass like Bruce Lee!

Every night, you have to jack off, now let's see who the fuck is tough!

(Dark)

Everything you have just said, got me 10 times laid! Maybe my name fucking sucks, but you should know that I don't give two fucks!

Bored of this? Bored of that, when I kicked your ass, it was easy as a hat!

Even in your mind I now know, how many dicks have you blown. Right, down, left, up, I will beat the shit out of you with a fucking golden cup!

Suck my dick, you egotistical prick! While you were sick, I made out with a chick!

(Andrew)

Maybe you are cool because you are black, but that doesn't change shit of what you lack. It is a shocking real story of a milkman and you, so will you please tell me, whatcha gonna do?

Little tiny shit, that's what you are, also who the fuck wrecks my car? Kool aid man would shit on you any day, I forgot to mention that you are **GAY**!

(Dark)

So sorry that you have to hear this, but why don't you go and drink piss? Everything you do, I do better, I banged the shit out of Chica until she was feather! As for your rapping skills? They are hollow. Why the fuck is your story followed?

Somebody please shut this motherfucker up, you get fucked before I say 'WUP!'. How the fuck are you still alive, when I stabbed you, you shouldn't have survived.

Elementary school is where you need to go, while I am in a strip club I say: ''GET LOW!''.

**Well it was my first rap battle, and I think it kinda sucked. But anyway, tell me who do you want to rap battle next! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAZBEAR'S!**


	2. Rap Battle 2

**Welcome to the chapter 2 of Epic Rap Battles of Fazbear's! So today we have got:**

**Toy Kitty The Cat (An OC, but not mine)**

**Toy Chica!**

**BEGIN!**

(T. Kitty)

BOOM! Here I come to stomp your ass!

Try to remember that this day is your last!

Let me teach you how to fucking rap, Cause I foresee that your verses are utter crap!

Also, even the original Chica is a better rapper than you!

No one has idea what the fuck you do!

Cool is something that I am, I wish I could restructure your face with some jam!

Killing the player? That's my job! I know that you cannot even tear off a door knob!

(T. Chica)

Never heard of me taking off my beak? Let me show you these endoskeleton teeth.

If you try to mess with me, I'll ram my beak in your mouth like Boba Tea!

Got a reason to rap against me? I think not. But I will throw you out in the rain and leave you to ROT!

Hello? Are you out of your mind? Because shit is the only thing you are gonna find!

The Fazbear family forgot to mention this day

When I knocked your ass out of my fucking way!

(T. Kitty)

Go ahead! Try to knock me out! Cuz I have no idea what you're talking about!

Undo everything you have just said, YOU CAN'T! You are not worth a place in the Fazbear band!

Not everything is at it seems

Your beak should be labeled in the MEMES!

Maybe I ain't one of the original four but at least I don't twerk someone onto the floor!

Everywhere in the pizzeria, I still rock

You are missing two eyes? Try to see if I give a fuck!

Time is ticking away, I doubt that you will stay!

And you could try and ram the cupcake up your fucking ass

Foxy just asked: ''What t' fuck's wrong with ye, lass?''

Let's see if you can wiggle that fucking shit

I would still kick your ass, even in 8-BIT!

(T. Chica)

Miss Daisy called, she wants her look back.

I'm still popular, PC or Mac!

It's awesome that I can wreck your ass flat, Andrew would kick your ass with a fucking baseball bat!

Don't try to deny, because you suck and I ain't gonna lie, but you always go in a corner and cry!

Naughty, naughty, that's what you've been, you are a two, but I'm a fucking ten!

It's should be known I am one of the four original toys, did you know that you are a bad OC choice?

Get rekt! That's what I said!

I'm an awesome cheerleader while you are a shit in the bed!

Hey, did you know that you made me laugh?

Just please try to take a fucking bath.

This battle is over, just like you too. You are like a loser, everyone says BOO!

**And that is it for this battle! Let me know who you want next to rap against who!**


	3. Rap Battle 3

**Welcome to the Fazbear's rap battles, chapter 3! Today we've got:**

**Freddy Fazbear**

**Toy Freddy Fazbear**

**BEGIN!**

(Freddy)

Move up, you fucking copy of me!

Because number one place is my place to be!

It's time to get something you stole from me! You are about to get wrecked by original Freddy!

Do what I tell you to do! I can take you on, your band too!

Nothing is better than the original five! You need luck to be alive!

I'm the clear danger when I'm loose! Now go buy Foxy some booze!

Grab your microphone and shove it up your asshole

You never played an important role!

How are you even considered a toy? You bring a shitty look while I bring joy!

Testing my anger? You're insane! Call this a racing game, cuz I'm in a fast lane!

(Toy Freddy)

Captain Teddy, I'm a busy man so I'll make this quick

I'm loved by the kids while you suck your own dick

How are you going to beat the main attraction here, you bring joy? I represent cheer!

Now watch me kick your ass, here, hold my beer.

As always, you are being beaten by yourself, when they tore you apart, I wonder how that felt.

Ring the bell, go to hell, I will be sure that your life won't end well!

Can you feel the joy of creation in the air?

Are you dead? I DON'T CARE!

Once you meet me standing far at the end of hallway, for the bell to chime 6AM you should pray.

As I am getting closer, you are being a retarded poser.

Light you up, that's what I will do, now we can clearly see who's a fool!

(Golden Freddy)

**DAMMIT**! Will you two idiots shut your damn shit, I got more awesomeness than that damn car K.I.T.T!

Always remember that I have no damn soul

So right now, you two are fucking fools!

Keep your shitty ass raps within your mind, because time to play ONE OF A KIND!

That's a game where I will be the only one left

Then I will steal your souls as if it was Grand Theft!

Shit! I need to give instructions on how to rap, also Toy Freddy can go ahead and fap!

Listen over here, you old ass piece of shit, you need to tear yourself apart, every single bit!

And you over there, you fucking whore

I will leave you rotting, sick and sore!

This is the end of your stupid ass fight, because I kicked your ass, with every single of my might!

Even Shady raps better than two of you lame bears!

Now let him finish this before I toss your ass in the air!

(Shadow Freddy)

Go fuck yourself you huge-ass dicks

Because this is the night of gay fucking misfits!

Revenge is something that you two are seeking?

I hope so, because your minds will be something next that I'm tweaking!

I will leave you two to keep fucking shrieking, your two noses squeaking, my kill count streaking, your oil leaking, and i will keep verbally ass kicking, before you're completing, I will be proceeding to kill the next one to start critiquing!

**WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAZBEAR'S!**


	4. Rap Battle 4

**EY! Sorry for the slow update, I gotta focus on otha' things! So now we got:**

**Jeremy Fitzgerald**

**Mike Schmidt**

**BEGIN!**

(Mike)

Look at this little twat, thinks he owns this shit, he doesn't know the badass rhymes I spit

As if he knows how hard is it now to survive these furries, still doesn't know his own fucking lyrics

Can you even survive in this pizzeria for 1 night?

You just rape the mask and shine a shitty light!

Trying to mess with me, that ain't right

You can't even fucking fight

I have a dream like Martin Luther King

Your mask is as useless as fucking Bing!

(Jeremy)

No, no Mike, you are for now doing fine

But the thing is that you're trying to take what is mine!

It's the truth that I'm talkin' about here

And those animatronics? Not one of them are something I fear

God, can you open that door for 1 minute?

You are a wimp, and that's definitive!

How is it hard to close a door, and when they stuff me, at least you don't see gore!

Toy animatronics would kick your ass, Chica will ram the cupcake in your mouth and thank GOD you ate something at last!

(Mike)

Good lord, you're saying I'm stealing something from you?

Well you know what, go fuck yourself TOO!

Ugh, you're such a goddamn bitch, and we both can't even get rich!

No, don't you even think about gore, let me get my baseball bat and blow your brains off on my wall!

Man, do you even still listen to the phone?

And your fucking look is still not known!

Everything you do with that shitty-ass mask, made me puke in a fucking laboratory flask!

Testing me? You're crazy! You call yourself the king, but to even close the doors, you're too goddamn lazy!

Also, you say that you fear nothing, but I hear you breath with anxiety in that mask that's rottin'

Let me show you how to beat 4/20 mode, because I don't even whose dick you have rode!

(Jeremy)

Mike, you don't even remember how much animatronics you were facing! You stare all day at pirate cove while my heart is racing!

It's everything you do during the night, and I forgot that you suck, Mike!

''You're lazy'' Says the man that got fired!

You know, I think you're getting tired!

Do you know how many times you're drawn dead?

And stop with those lies! You suck more dicks than Boba Fett!

Never will you beat me and my skills

You're bringing lemon but I'm bringin' chills!

It's something that you've missed while you were pissing your pants, don't try to even die, there won't be a second chance!

Go now, but you better remember, that Toy Chica loves my hard member!

How stupid of you to dare face me, your ass is even beaten by Foxy!

Tell your manager, that you've been wrecked

I gotta go and get my sweet pay check.

**WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAZBEARS!**


End file.
